Bienvenue en Enfer
by Lessien Anwamane
Summary: Portgas D. Ace est un jeune tireur d'élite dans la ville de Grand Line. La police lui demande ses services pour arrêter un chef de la mafia, Smoker. Mais rien ne va se dérouler comme prévu, et il risque de perdre bien plus que ça vie. Présence de Yaoi.
1. A la recherche d'un homme

_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda. Je les ai juste placer dans un contexte différent, afin de leurs faire vivre d'autres aventures en plus de celles qu'ils vivent dans __« One Piece ». ^^_

_**1- A la recherche d'un homme**_

_ 4h00. Personne en vue. Il entre dans le bâtiment soit disant abandonné et cours le long des murs, son sniper prêt à tirer, les lunettes infrarouges le guidant à travers les ruines de l'immeuble. 8__ème__ étage, RAS. Il prend l'escalier qui mène au toit, toujours au même rythme. Arrivé en haut, s'aplati et rampe jusqu'à la bordure, se faisant le plus discret possible, n'émettant aucun son. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, se met en position et signale par un bref contact radio qu'il est prêt. Reçoit l'ordre de tirer à vue. Au bout de 15 minutes, le suspect se montre enfin. Baraqué, vêtu d'un grand manteau noir orné de fourrure grise. Cheveux gominés, mi- longs, noirs, une cicatrice lui barre le visage d'une oreille à l'autre, et un cigare brûle doucement entre ses lèvres minces. Il a la peau diaphane, son regard doré et son expression blasée. Aucun doute, c'est lui. Crocodile._

_ Aussitôt, le doigt du tueur se contracte sur la détente et il plisse le regard, déterminé à l'abattre. Mais au moment où il tire, il voit apparaitre la silhouette d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, grand, musclé, à l'étrange touffe de cheveux blonds se mettre en travers de la trajectoire de la balle. Trop tard. Au moment où il reçoit la balle en plein cœur, il lève le regard vers le tireur d'élite et sourit, une larme tombant lentement sur sa joue tandis qu'il s'écroule au sol, inerte._

_- MARCOOOOOOOO !_

Le jeune homme se réveille en hurlant. Affolé, en sueur, il peine à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et une respiration régulière. Portant une main à son cœur, il ressert son poing sur les draps froissés, pleurant des larmes amères. Se recroquevillant sur son lit, il ne peut arrêter ses sanglots de couler, ni son cœur de le faire souffrir mille maux.

- Marco… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…

Grand Line, 7h00. East Blue. Tandis que le soleil se lève sur la ville à peine éveillée, une ombre se glisse furtivement dans les rues sombres et vides de monde. Enveloppée dans son grand manteau de cuir noir, un chapeau de cowboy sombre lui couvrant la tête et cachant son visage. Parvenue à un bar où l'enseigne « Sunny go » étincelle, elle frappe trois coups discrets à la porte et doit faire face à un homme démesurément grand, portant un costard-cravate, des lunettes de soleil et une coupe de cheveux assez spéciale : bleue turquoise avec une immense mèche relevée en banane. Avec un sourire, elle toise le géant et dit d'une voie moqueuse :

- Décidément les costards ne te vont pas, Franky !

- Tais-toi Robin et dépêches toi, Nami t'attends dans la salle numéro 3.

- Ok, merci.

Tel un souffle, elle entre dans le bar, affichant toujours un air satisfait. Passant devant le bar, elle fait un signe de main à Luffy, le barman, et passe rapidement devant la cuisine où elle aperçoit par le hublot dessiné dans la porte le cuistot, Sanji. Zoro est en train de servir un client un peu plus loin. Elle file tout droit vers le salon numéro 3. Elle sait parfaitement quel chemin elle doit prendre. Il faut dire que c'est une habituée.

Arrivée dans le salon bleu marine rehaussé de luminaires d'un cyan très clair, elle s'assoit directement dans un fauteuil de cuir bleu turquoise, sa partenaire étant déjà là, assise en femme dominatrice sur un sofa, de la même couleur que le sofa, en train de feuilleter des documents dont certains sont jetés négligemment sur une table basse bleu outremer. Elle attend patiemment que la jeune femme rousse ai terminé sa lecture avant de lui adresser un bonjour chaleureux, amical. Elles échangent quelques banalités sur les rumeurs qui courent et la brune en vient rapidement à son affaire.

- Alors Nami, as-tu des nouvelles de _lui_ ?

- Et bien ça dépend de ce que tu me donne en échange ma chère. N'oublies pas tout le travail que je dois fournir pour te récupérer ces infos.

La brune soupire et lance un paquet de billets sur la table que la rousse s'empresse de compter avidement avec un sourire géant.

- Et bien il vit actuellement dans un petit appartement dans North Blue. Il s'est fait très petit depuis cette affaire. Il a même démissionné. Dommage, c'était pourtant le meilleur de sa catégorie…

- Il y a un moyen quelconque de le faire changer d'avis ? Il nous faut absolument son aide pour ce cas-là.

- Mmmmh… Un supplément… Ça va revenir cher tout ça…

Robin grogne un coup et lui balance un autre paquet de billet, se préparant à toute sorte de réponse de la part de la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci se contente de ranger les billets avec un soin particulier dans une mallette, déjà rempli à ras-bord.

- Alors ?

- Je n'en n'ai trouvé aucun pour le moment, mais n'hésites pas à revenir quand tu veux, j'aurais sûrement découvert d'autres choses en attendant ! Par contre, n'oublies pas de quoi me rafraîchir la mémoire !

Avec un clin d'œil, elle fait signe à la brune qui sort en maugréant. Décidément ces comptables ! Elle repasse en trombe dans la salle principale alors que le machiniste, Ussop, se précipite vers un projecteur en flamme en hurlant comme un fou. Il faudra l'intervention de Franky pour décrocher l'appareil et remettre les choses en place. Calmement, Robin sort et reprend son chemin en sens inverse, se coulant dans les rues telle une ombre.

Arrivée au commissariat de police, elle entre sans frapper chez le commissaire, un homme aux cheveux aussi rouges que la braise et à qui il manque le bras gauche, marque de son dernier affrontement avec l'un des plus grands mafieux de la ville : Crocodile.

- Chef, je suis passée voir Nami. Il habite dans un appartement de North Blue. Elle ne m'a pas dit lequel précisément. Faut-il que j'envoie un escadron pour le retrouver ?

- Non, je tiens à ce que cela reste entre nous. Et puis appelles-moi Shanks ma belle, après tout, nous sommes si proches…

Il dit cela en se rapprochant sensuellement d'elle mais la jeune femme ne se laisse pas faire et lui attrape le poignet avant de lui faire une prise et de l'envoyer au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant.

- Outch ! D'accord Robin, t'as raison, j'ai abusé ! Mais pitié, lâches mon bras !

Le commissaire est à moitié riant, à moitié souffrant, et la brune fini par le lâcher. Péniblement, il se remet sur pied et époussette vite fait son uniforme. Après avoir donné les indications nécessaires à la jeune femme, il la congédie d'un geste de la main, reportant son attention aux dossiers qui s'accumulent sur son bureau. Robin va se changer dans les vestiaires et repart, en direction de North Blue cette fois, vêtue de son uniforme de police.

Après quelques heures passées à se renseigner auprès des diverses connaissances de l'homme qu'elle recherche (nous ne dirons pas ici les méthodes employées pour les faire parler ^^), elle frappe quelques coups à la porte d'un appartement dans un immeuble basique, sans aucun attrait.

Il faudra quelques minutes avant que le propriétaire ne se manifeste par un grognement et entrebâille enfin la porte , sa figure pleine de taches de rousseur encore endormie, les cheveux noir de jais en bataille, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer émeraude.

- Robin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour Ace, tu vas bien ?

**_A SUIVRE_**


	2. Une carrière prometteuse

_** 2- Une carrière prometteuse**_

- Bonjour Ace, tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme la regarde, interloqué, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Robin esquisse un sourire avant de croiser les bras.

- Tu comptes me laisser dormir ici ou je peux entrer ?

- Oh, heu, oui pardon. Entre…

Il referme la porte pour enlever le loquet de sécurité et rouvre à la brune qui entre immédiatement. Après avoir refermé la porte à clef, il l'invite d'un geste à s'assoir sur le fauteuil en cuir qui trône dans la pièce. Il part dans sa chambre enfiler vite fait un jean et un tee-shirt blanc avant de la rejoindre dans le salon.

- Et bien dis-moi, pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas se faire remarquer, tu vis plutôt bien non ? Fauteuil en cuir, home cinéma, bar, et… mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le regard de la brune se pose sur un pan de mur sur sa droite. Juste en face du bar, il y a… toutes les armes que le sniper a utilisé jusqu'à présent, exposées, avec chacune la photo de l'homme à abattre et la balle conservée dans un petit flacon de verre.

- Ace ! C'est quoi ça ?

- Je… je peux t'expliquer Robin, mais assieds-toi, ça risque d'être un peu long… tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du bourbon si tu veux.

- Va pour un verre. Mais dis-moi tout de suite ce que ça fait là !

Tranquillement, l'ex-tireur d'élite sert deux verres et les porte sur la table basse. Il expire longuement avant de se lancer, pas très sûr de savoir par où commencer. Finalement, il se dirige vers les étagères et prends une photo où l'on voit un homme au visage très dure, à l'épaisse barbe noire et un Beretta 92 complété d'un silencieux.

- Je venais tout juste d'avoir 8 ans. Shanks m'avait repéré alors que j'étais en train de fuir un groupe d'étudiants qui voulaient me racketter. Comme j'avais rien, ils ont voulu me tabasser mais j'ai riposté et ça a fini en bagarre. Comme il a été prévenu de la rixe par un riverain, il est venu m'aider et a été surpris par la hargne que j'avais. Il m'a donc emmené aux urgences après avoir arrêté les étudiants et lorsque j'étais en train de me faire soigner, il s'est présenté et m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas devenir flic moi aussi. Il m'a pris sous son aile et s'est rapidement que j'excellais au tir lorsqu'il m'a laissé essayer son arme lors d'une séance d'entrainement. Je devais avoir 12 ou 13 ans… Ce premier coup de feu a agi sur moi comme un détonateur. Tout de suite, j'ai su que c'était mon devoir d'apprendre à utiliser les armes de toutes sortes et de protéger les citoyens de Grand Line. Je me suis entraîné sans relâche pour réussir l'examen de tireur d'élite et à mes 17 ans, j'étais près et le meilleur tireur de toute la promotion. On m'a envoyé sur le terrain directement. Ma cible était un politicien véreux qui n'avait pas hésité à faire du trafic d'enfants pour financer ses campagnes. Marshall D. Teach… Aussi bien connu sous le nom de "Barbe Noire". Un coup simple. On l'avait coincé lors de l'une de ses "réunions" et comme il a tenté de fuir en nous tirant dessus, j'ai eu permission de tirer à vue. Moins de quinze minutes plus tard je l'ai coincé sur le toit et je l'ai descendu d'une balle en pleine tête.

Il repose l'arme et la photo à leurs emplacements et prends ensuite une autre photo; celle d'une femme aux épais cheveux bouclés d'un bleu outremer. À côté, il prend un petit flacon en verre remplit d'un liquide transparent. Seulement, le couvercle est soudé et recouvert de cire.

- Pourquoi toutes ces dispositions ? Ne me dis pas que…

- Si. C'est du cyanure d'hydrogène. Je l'ai fait boire à l'assassin qui se faisait appeler "Miss DoubleFinger". Comme je suis aussi un tueur à gage, elle m'a permis de m'approcher d'elle, mais il m'a fallu plus de 6 mois avant qu'elle accepte de me faire confiance. J'ai même du participer à quelques-uns de ces meurtres pour pouvoir l'aider. Enfin… Pas vraiment des meurtres vu qu'à chaque fois c'était des acteurs qui faisaient semblant de mourir. Elle a eu des soupçons mais pas envers moi. Enver son ancien équipier, Daz Bones, aussi connu sous les noms de "Mister One" et "l'assassin". C'était un grand baraqué métis avec des cheveux blancs rasés et un tatouage sur le torse. Elle l'a abattu sans hésiter, sans remord. Et pour seul commentaire, elle a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on se foute d'elle et qu'elle détestait les jaloux. En fait, je crois qu'elle pensait que son partenaire était jaloux de moi, une nouvelle recrue à peine arrivée et déjà admise dans leur petit cercle. Finalement, j'ai réussi à mélanger le cyanure à sa bière. Si tu avais vu son regard quand elle a compris ce que j'avais fait… heureusement que je ne l'ai pas manquée…

Viennent ensuite les photos de tout un gang d'hommes… poissons… Avec pour arme deux MP7 munis de chargeurs de 40 coups.

- Que…?

- Tout le clan du dénommé Arlong. Trop simple à mon goût… On a frappé fort cette fois-là. En gros, ils m'ont parachuté en plein milieu de la villa de leur boss et j'ai tiré dans le tas. Les quelques survivants purgent maintenant des peines d'emprisonnement à vie dans la prison la plus sécurisée du pays; Impel Down. Quant à leur boss, il s'est pris plusieurs balles; il est mort sur le coup. Par contre, un truc qui était étrange avec eux, c'est qu'ils c'étaient tous fait opérés pour devenir des hommes-poissons. Une race "supérieure" soit disant. Ils faisaient du trafic d'arme et de cocaïne. Sans compter les meurtres de tous leurs concurrents et la pression qu'ils infligeaient aux habitants de leur quartier.

Il repose les armes et les photos avant de soupirer. Il regarde un moment une photo avec un sourire moqueur et la montre à Robin. Il s'agit d'un homme blanc d'une trentaine d'année, le crâne chauve caché sous un bandana blanc et des lobes d'oreilles étonnamment étirés… Plus de trente centimètres à vrai dire. Avec deux losanges d'or pur pour boucles d'oreilles. En un sens, on se demandait comment il s'y était pris pour faire ça… Et là, plutôt que de sortir une arme à feu ou une quelconque autre arme, il prend un stylo noir simple, posé sur l'étagère à côté des autres armes.

- Prochaine cible: Ener. Officiellement, il dirigeait l'une des plus grosse entreprise d'électroménager du monde. Officieusement, il tenait un vaste réseau de proxénétisme qui visait à faire de lui l'homme le plus riche et le plus puissant du monde. Il se prenait carrément pour un dieu. Un vrai taré. Le trouvé a été vachement plus dur que les autres car il n'hésitait pas à utiliser des sosies pour nous berner. La mission de reconnaissance a duré plus d'un an, et encore, on l'a eu grâce à un coup de chance. En fait, on revenait de Skypiea lorsque j'ai dû aller aux toilettes de l'aéroport. Et là, en sortant des toilettes, je tombe nez à nez avec Ener ! Du coup, je me suis dépêché d'aller les prévenir et on n'a plus qu'à le cueillir à la sortie. Seulement, il a tenté de s'enfuir durant son transfert vers notre véhicule. Je lui ai balancé un stylo dans la nuque et j'ai réussi à le toucher à un endroit précis, ce qui l'a fait tomber dans les vapes directement. On a dû appeler une ambulance pour l'amener du coup. C'est vraiment trop drôle quand j'y repense !

Il se met à rire tandis que Robin baisse la tête, cachant ses yeux derrière sa frange. Elle sert les poings et se met à trembler furieusement. Croyant qu'elle se retient de rire, le jeune homme repose la photo et le stylo et est quelque peu surpris lorsqu'il se prend un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire. Et il se retrouve le cul par terre, sa main massant sa joue sans même s'en rendre compte, faisant face à une furie dont l'aura meurtrière quasiment visible le laisse sans voix.

- Non mais quel enfoiré ! Tu n'as pas de cœur ou quoi ? Depuis tout çà l'heure tu me parles de ta brillante carrière et des personnes que tu as arrêtées mais tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant que c'était des êtres humains ? Tu me dis que tu les as tués et pourtant tu restes impassible, comme si tu me disais que tu venais de faire les courses ! Pire encore, tu en ris ! Comment tu peux être sans cœur à ce point ? Je sais que c'est ton boulot mais quand même !

Il met un sacré moment avant de comprendre ce que lui a dit la jeune femme et quand il réalise enfin, son visage se ferme brusquement. Robin se calme immédiatement, pressentant une catastrophe.

- Si justement, il y a une affaire où j'ai été touché. Directement… L'affaire Crocodile… Tu vois la dernière photo sur l'étagère ? C'est celle de Crocodile. Et celle d'à côté, le blond coiffé en épis, c'est Marco, mon amant. Enfin c'était…

- HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?

_**À SUIVRE**_


	3. Souvenirs

_Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda. Je les ai juste placés dans un contexte différent, afin de leurs faire vivre d'autres aventures en plus de celles qu'ils vivent dans__« One Piece ». ^^_

_**3- Souvenirs**_

- HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?

Le choc est tellement grand qu'il fait se calmer instantanément la jeune femme qui s'affale dans son fauteuil. Elle met quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il vient de lui dire et le regarde hébétée, ne sachant par quelle question commencer.

- Que… mais… non… pourquoi…?

L'ex tireur d'élite soupire avec un petit sourire et se rassoit, disposant sur la table basse l'arme et les deux photos qui l'accompagnent. Il boit d'une traite son verre d'alcool et reste un moment silencieux. Robin s'assoit face à lui sur le canapé, les coudes posés sur les genoux et la tête calée entre les mains.

_*Je sens que ça va être passionnant…*_ Ace s'installe le plus confortablement possible dans le fauteuil et regarde par la fenêtre. Un soleil radieux illumine maintenant la ville. Il sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

- Comme ce jour-là, Marco…

- Mmmh ?

- Le jour de son enterrement. Il faisait très beau ce jour-là. Tout comme aujourd'hui… Un peu comme s'il c'était invité pour pas qu'on soit trop tristes. Stupide sensation nan ?

- Heu…

_*Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je réponde à ça lui ?! Il en a de bonnes !*_ Elle le regarde se plonger dans ses souvenirs; très douloureux d'après son expression.

_Juin 2008. Journée caniculaire. Ace prend un verre assis tranquillement à un bar. Il sait qu'_il _va venir. Sirotant son verre, il regarde les autres clients du bar. Quelques riches, une poignée de politiciens et de hauts fonctionnaires. Musique jazzy. La fumée des cigares emplie l'air déjà empli des odeurs de parfums. Au fond de la salle principal, coincée de biais entre un mur et le bar; l'accès VIP. Deux molosses en costard-cravate gardent l'entrée. Impossible d'aller plus loin sans bonne compagnie. Ace le sait, il joue gros. Si son poisson ne mord pas, ce sont ces requins qui vont lui foncer dessus et le déchiqueter. Soudain, des petits cris étouffés venant de l'entrée attirent son attention._

Il _arrive. Dans son grand manteau de fourrure noir , ses cheveux mi-longs gominés vers l'arrière, la cicatrice qui lui barre le visage de part en part, un cigare à la bouche et cet éternel regard doré blasé c'est bien lui. Crocodile... Le mafieux le plus redouté de tout Grand Line. L'air de rien, Ace se lève et se dirige vers le groupe formé du mafieux, de ses hommes de main et de son bras droit : un homme d'une trentaine d'année à l'étrange touffe de cheveux blonds sur la tête : Marco._

_Rapidement, les gardes du corps se resserrent autour de leur chef tels des chiens et empêchent le tireur de s'approcher. Il sourit et fait un signe de main vers le blond juste derrière Crocodile._

_- Hey Marco ! Ça faisait si longtemps ! Tu te souviens ? C'est moi Sabo ! On était ensemble en cours en primaire tu te souviens ? J'étais blond avant._

_- Sabo ?_

_- Marco, tu le connais ?_

_- J'ai bien été avec un « Sabo » mais par la suite il a changé d'école et je ne l'ai jamais revu..._

_- Tu penses que ça pourrait être lui où je lui « explique » que tu ne le connais pas ?_

_Le blond regarde Ace d'un air pensif puis d'un signe négatif de tête, répond à son chef._

_- Nan c'est bon Crocodile, je pense pas qu'il mente. Toute façon il sait ce qu'il arrive à ceux qui nous mentent ou nous trahissent. N'est-ce pas « Sabo » ?_

_- Heu... Ouais ! Je t'offre un verre ?_

_Maîtrisant sans peine son rôle, le brun lui désigne sa table avec un sourire sous l'œil attentif de presque toute la salle. Un grand silence se fait puis soudain, un éclat de rire de Marco. Tout en s'approchant du sniper, il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et lui désigne la porte VIP tant convoitée.  
>- Toujours aussi drôle Sabo ! C'est mon boss qui gère la boîte alors tu penses ! Laisses-moi plutôt t'offrir un verre !<em>

_- Ah ouais, pas con._

_Les deux hommes partent en riant vers la porte alors que Crocodile et sa bande les suivent de près tandis que la salle retrouve peu à peu son bruit habituel._

_Lumière tamisée. Tenture noires et argent. Sofa et fauteuils de cuir noir et tables noires en chêne massif. En fait, tout le mobilier est noir. Quelques luminaires argent offrent un peu de couleur dans ce décor. Crocodile s'installe confortablement dans un canapé où deux jolies femmes viennent s'installer tout contre lui. Sûrement des prostituées habituées à le voir ici. Le mafieux fais servir du champagne à tout le monde, Ace y compris._

_- Je trinque à la prospérité de mon « commerce » et à l'ami de Marco ici présent ce soir ! Santé !_

_- SANTE !_

_Ace attend de voir les autres vider leur verra avant de boire le sang, méfiant. Rien. Heureusement pour lui. Marco lui désigne des fauteuils un peu à l'écart des autres, cachés par une tenture._

_- On sera mieux là pour discuter tu ne crois pas Sabo ?_

_- Heu oui, c'est sûr._

_Le blond prend ses aises mais renvoi d'un signe de la main une femme vêtue de la même manière que les autres « admiratrices » de Crocodile. Refermant le pan de tissus derrière elle, il invite Ace à s'installer sur le divan et va prendre deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky dans un bar un peu en retrait. Il revient s'asseoir avec les verres pleins et en donne un à son « ami ».  
>- Ça fait du bien de se retrouver au calme de temps en temps ! Tu ne trouves pas ?<em>

_- Si, si..._

_- Alors, comment ça se passe pour toi ? Quand on était gosses tu voulais devenir mécano. T'as réussi ou pas ?_

_- Heu ouais, je travaille chez Yassop maintenant._

_- Yassop ? Mais tu as toujours dit qu'il faisait n'importe quoi !_

_*Merde...* C'est tout ce que pensa le jeune homme. Trouver une parade, vite !_

_- Oui mais tu sais les avis changent en grandissant. J'ai mûri et je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait il bossait pas si mal que ça. Et la paye est bonne donc ça va._

_- Okay..._

_Un silence s'installe alors que Marco sirote tranquillement son verre. Ace a les yeux perdus dans le sien. Il ne doit pas boire. S'il boit trop il risque de finir ivre et risque de tout raconter à cet homme. Le coup du vieil ami d'enfance, c'était un coup de Shanks qui c'était renseigné avant. Mais là il était seul. Plus de contact tant qu'il n'avait pas infiltré le clan du mafieux. Il ne remarque pas le regard du blond qui le fixe depuis un moment , perdu qu'il est dans ses pensées. Il n'a pas non plus remarqué son sourire satisfait. Il se rend compte trop tard qu'il y avait une drogue légère dans le Whisky. Spurement diluée plus tôt dedans dans la soirée. C'est donc tout surpris et même affolé qu'il entend enfin la question de l'homme assis en face de lui :_

_- Tu peux me la montrer ?_

_- De... Mais y'a des gens tout autour Marco ! On peut pas faire ça ici !_

_- Ben quoi ? Avant tu adorais la montrer à tous ceux que tu rencontrais ! Tu te gênais pas pour l'exhiber fièrement d'ailleurs je te rappelle !_

_- Qu... Mais enfin Marco ! Y'a des trucs qui se font pas tout de même !_

_*Mais pourquoi il veut voir ma bite lui ?! Il est malade !* D'instinct, le jeune homme se recule dans son fauteuil. Avec un sourire amusé, le blond se lève et vient se plaquer devant lui, l'empêchant de partir. La main gauche près de sa tête, sur le dossier du divan, l'autre posée juste à côté de sa cuisse, il le regarde avec un sourire malin._

_- Allons Sabo, tu me l'a montré tellement de fois que je la connais par cœur maintenant ! Tu n'as pas a avoir honte. Serait-tu devenu pudique avec l'âge ? C'est stupide._

_- Qu... Marco, arrêtes, laisses-moi tranquille maintenant..._

_- De quoi tu as peur ?_

_Sa main droite vient se poser doucement sur sa cuisse tandis qu'il s'assoit sur ses jambes, les bloquant complètement. De sa main gauche, il lui attrape les poignets et les maintient au dessus de sa tête. Tremblant légèrement, essayant de maîtriser son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration, le tireur commence à voir trouble._

_- Laisses-toi faire Sabo, c'est rien._

_- No... nan..._

_Impuissant, il assiste comme dans un cauchemar à ce qui se rapproche d'un viol. Lentement, les yeux plissés d'amusement et d'envie, le mafieux défait sa chemise bouton par bouton. Ace se mord la lèvre, les sens embués par l'aphrodisiaque._

_- Tu vois, c'est pas la mort hein ?_

_- Pa... Parles pour toi..._

_Enfin, le dernier bouton est défait et sa chemise s'ouvre sur son torse fin, parfait. Marco descend son regard de braise des yeux de sa victime sur sa bouche et se retient de justesse de l'embrasser. Lentement, son regard parcoure la peau nue du jeune brun et détaille tous ses muscles. Il est parfait... Qui aurait pu dire que le jeune Sabo, la tête brûlée de l'école deviendrait un si bel adulte ?_

_Sa main droite se relève et passe doucement sur le cou d'Ace avant de descendre lentement le long de son torse marquant chacun de ses muscles du bout de ses doigts. Ace gémit sous les caresses, luttant comme il peut contre le plaisir qu'elles lui donnent. Le blond sourit et va pour l'embrasser quand soudain il s'arrête net et regarde le torse du brun avec surprise. Retirant ses doigts, il reste un moment à regarder la peau juste à droite du nombril. Incrédule, Ace tente de voir son expression dans la buée qu'il l'entoure. Lentement, la main de Marco se resserre sur les poignets du brun jusqu'à ce que la sniper grimace de douleur et ses yeux ne quittant pas une seule fois la peau d'Ace, il demande d'une voix froide :_

_- Ta cicatrice... Même avec la meilleure chirurgie au monde on n'aurait pas pu te l'enlever... La cicatrice que tu t'es faite en me protégeant de la bande d'Alvida quand on était gosses... Elle n'est pas là..._

_Son regard vient transpercer celui du tireur et se fait dur. Il resserre l'emprise de sa main jusqu'à le faire grimacer de douleur et très sérieusement, inquiétant même, lui pose la question que voulait éviter Ace à tout prix :_

_- Qui es-tu ?_

_**A SUIVRE**_


End file.
